mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/09 August 2017
15:11:47 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:12:18 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 15:12:19 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:31:29 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:03 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:32:03 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:08 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 15:32:08 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:20 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:47 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:32:50 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:53 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 15:32:53 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:36:15 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:38:35 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:38:46 YukineDisasterMaker: Wanna some tea? (tea) 15:38:58 YukineDisasterMaker: Wanna some tea? (tea) 15:39:01 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 15:39:05 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:39:07 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 15:39:08 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:39:18 YukineDisasterMaker: Laaaag 15:41:04 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:46:02 ADgee: hi 15:47:55 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 15:48:08 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:48:32 YukineDisasterMaker: esto esta aburrido... 15:50:52 YukineDisasterMaker: Le falta Yosho. (?9 15:57:10 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:01 YukineDisasterMaker: hey bausah. o/ 16:02:46 BowserRDML: Holas 16:05:36 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 16:05:44 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:08:35 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 16:09:06 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:09:12 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:10:23 ~ AdriaXFriendly ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:10:38 ADgee: hola adria 16:11:06 AdriaXFriendly: Hola 16:11:15 AdriaXFriendly: Lista completa terminada de los ayudantes de TFFP. 16:11:18 YukineDisasterMaker: ¡Adriaaaaa! (pounce) 16:11:22 AdriaXFriendly: "Stuart (Stu) Lusnow (Snow Pokey) Llama' Stu (Stu) Scott (Koopa) Naomi (Coin-Bag) Flazie (Goomba) Dareri (Chuckya) Boom-ery (Bob-Omb)" 16:11:28 AdriaXFriendly: Denme sugerencias (? 16:11:58 AdriaXFriendly: LEEEEN (pet) 16:12:23 AdriaXFriendly: (hug) * 16:13:19 AdriaXFriendly: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Luigi_Bros,la_gran_mision_para_rescatar_a_Mario! , La pelicula pero con Mario, hecho un juego de la saga de NSMB. (? 16:17:29 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 16:20:51 ADgee: Adria 16:20:59 ADgee: mete a Fishy Boopkins 16:21:21 ADgee: (? 16:21:31 AdriaXFriendly: Por cierto. 16:21:56 AdriaXFriendly: El juego de SMG4 sera Elite Duo: M y S. 16:21:56 AdriaXFriendly: xd 16:22:08 AdriaXFriendly: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario%3A_The_Crystal_Curse ¿Notan lo de las estadisticas? 16:22:20 AdriaXFriendly: " ATK: la probabilidad de golpe crítico DEF: la probabilidad de que se le quite menos ps" 16:22:29 AdriaXFriendly: ¿Donde queda la fuerza de ataque? 16:22:47 AdriaXFriendly: "ATK ESP: La probabilidad de golpe crítixo en ataques que no son físicos" 16:23:09 AdriaXFriendly: Practicamente no existe una fuerza de ataque. Por lo cual el juego no tiene funcionamiento en especifico en las batallas. 16:23:24 AdriaXFriendly: Voy a cambiar eso (colaboro xd) 18:56:57 ADgee: *Stare at Len* 18:56:58 DreamyLuigiSG: Acaso mi bocadillo se ve muy bonito en color azul simple? 18:57:19 ADgee: (luigiojo) 18:57:56 YukineDisasterMaker: No, you're so handsome today. :3 18:57:57 YukineDisasterMaker: (?) 18:58:04 ADgee: !tell>Superyoshibros20+hell 18:58:10 Mereshi: presidente cabron 18:58:13 ~ DreamyLuigiSG ha salido del chat. ~ 18:58:14 Mereshi: prseidente cabron 18:58:16 Mereshi: sdfas la puta madre que te pario 18:58:19 Mereshi: (? 18:59:01 ~ DreamyLuigiSG ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:59:16 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 18:59:17 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:59:38 DreamyLuigiSG: Uhuh, see ya. 18:59:59 YukineDisasterMaker: Oh! I don't belong in this show. :o 19:00:08 ~ DreamyLuigiSG ha salido del chat. ~ 19:00:36 YukineDisasterMaker: Ya dejo mi nonsense. 19:00:38 YukineDisasterMaker: Y.... 19:00:40 YukineDisasterMaker: ¿que hacen? 19:00:57 Mereshi: MALDITA SEA en SERIO HASTA CUANDOOOO 19:01:08 YukineDisasterMaker: Hasta que me muera. 19:01:10 Mereshi: Maldito seas maduro por toda la eternidad, maldito lag de la mierda y todo sus hallegados 19:01:27 YukineDisasterMaker: En 86 años! (jajaja) 19:01:28 YukineDisasterMaker: (?) 19:03:39 Mereshi: El de abajo maldice a maduro 19:03:43 Mereshi: El de arriba tambien 19:03:56 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:03:56 Rose-kyu the Painful: . 19:04:23 Mereshi: :u 19:04:34 Rose-kyu the Painful: aaaaaaaaaaaaa 19:04:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: por qué los dragones me salen bien a tradicional y no a digital 19:05:01 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:05:30 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:05:44 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:05:44 BowserRDML: Quiero arrojar mi pc a la basura 19:06:15 YukineDisasterMaker: ? 19:07:00 BowserRDML: muchas cosas se me lagguean 19:07:07 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 19:07:08 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:07:09 BowserRDML: ahora el showdown me va horrible de la nada ._. 19:07:36 BowserRDML: y dos de las flechas direccionales no responden 19:08:47 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 19:09:05 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:09:59 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 19:10:31 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:11:04 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 19:11:06 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:11:14 Mereshi: Estoy que lloro 19:11:36 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:11:36 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:15:35 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 19:15:36 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:15:39 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 19:15:42 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:05 Rose-kyu the Painful: yo me estoy enojando por el hecho de que tengo sueño cuando descansé mucho 19:16:09 Rose-kyu the Painful: y el sueño me da mal humor. 19:18:53 Rose-kyu the Painful: Mere 19:19:06 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:19:24 Superyoshibros20: Salu2 o/ 19:19:25 HackMew: b Superyoshibros20 el usuario ADgee te dejo un mensaje:/b hell 19:19:34 Superyoshibros20: Infierno? 19:20:11 Superyoshibros20: !slots 19:20:12 HackMew: [ (Bolasmash) , Pokeball , Pokeball ] 19:20:35 Superyoshibros20: Váyase, señor Cuesta. Váyase!! (D8) 19:21:08 BowserRDML: uufff 19:21:19 BowserRDML: mi hermano tiene mas de 60 marcadores guardados en chrome 19:21:36 BowserRDML: no me extraña que el navegador ande tan lento 19:21:47 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:21:50 Superyoshibros20: looool 19:21:55 Superyoshibros20: o/ Jane 19:22:05 Mereshi: Dime 19:22:12 ADgee: https://youtu.be/g2ypvv37qXk hi 19:22:50 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:22:55 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:22:56 Superyoshibros20: o/ 19:23:01 YukineDisasterMaker: Hi roma. 19:23:03 YukineDisasterMaker: hi Jake. 19:23:04 Jake el mago: Hallo 19:23:07 Superyoshibros20: Jake, tengo muchas cosas que comentarte por MP (?) 19:23:08 Janemize: Jai (mario2) 19:23:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 19:23:16 Jake el mago: ayer se fue la luz unos minutos despues de que vine 19:23:18 Jake el mago: Digo 19:23:21 Jake el mago: se fue el internet 19:23:30 Mereshi: Rol (? 19:23:33 Mereshi: Digo 19:23:33 Jake el mago: que suerte (? 19:23:35 Mereshi: Hola (? 19:23:57 YukineDisasterMaker: No esta Kalee, Mere. (?9 19:24:24 BowserRDML: bueno... borre todos los marcadores que no ocupo 19:24:30 BowserRDML: espero ya no me de mas lag el chrome 19:24:37 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:24:38 HackMew: No 19:24:39 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:24:46 Mereshi: Len 19:24:49 Mereshi: Pero yo no estoy con ustedes (? 19:25:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Tengo hambre... 19:25:41 YukineDisasterMaker: x2 19:26:30 Janemize: x3 19:26:49 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:26:53 Rose-kyu the Painful: x3 todavía porque yo no 19:27:06 Mereshi: lel 19:27:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Aaaaaaahhh, la vida es hermosa 19:27:57 Jake el mago: ALV 19:27:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Cuando me "quejo" de algo llega 19:28:06 Paper Kirby 2390: (Sí, ya me dieron comida) 19:28:14 Jake el mago: hoy hice crepes 19:28:17 Mereshi: La vida es fea 19:28:21 Mereshi: Maldito 19:28:23 Mereshi: lag 19:28:28 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:28:30 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:28:58 BowserRDML: no entiendo porque showdown me va lagueado 19:29:03 Superyoshibros20: Se me fue de nuevo el inter 19:29:10 BowserRDML: nunca me habia pasado esto con el juego 19:30:44 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 19:30:47 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:31:25 Mereshi: - 19:31:45 Mereshi: Me voy, vuelvo después si el internet lo permite. 19:32:15 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 19:34:55 YukineDisasterMaker: "Cartones animados" 19:34:57 YukineDisasterMaker: -Dross 2017 19:35:11 Superyoshibros20: Hoy el internet nos tiene diezmados (:c) (?) 19:36:03 Jake el mago: mas vale que el internet no falle hoy 19:36:08 YukineDisasterMaker: A mi no me falla. 19:36:10 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:36:11 HackMew: No 19:36:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Suerte Doitsu 19:36:27 Janemize: Encontré al verdadero oujidere supremo del anime 19:36:32 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:36:38 Janemize: Stingy Spoilero 19:36:46 Janemize: (mario2) 19:37:19 ADgee: My pokemons brings all the nerds to da yard 19:37:24 ADgee: And theyre like 19:37:35 ADgee: Do you wanna trade cards? 19:37:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: bpokemons 19:37:47 ADgee: pokemon* 19:38:17 ADgee: Damn right 19:38:22 ADgee: I want to trade cards 19:38:31 ADgee: Ill trade you but not my charizard 19:39:34 ADgee: https://youtu.be/3Xh5i2FxAN4 Esta cancion mola mas (? 19:43:03 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:43:18 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:45:09 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 19:45:12 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:46:10 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:46:11 HackMew: No 19:49:47 Paper Kirby 2390: El ciclón se debilitó, al menos estuvo nublado y llovió (?) 19:49:48 Jake el mago: www 19:49:51 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 19:49:52 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha salido del chat. ~ 19:49:52 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:49:53 HackMew: No 19:50:00 Jake el mago: . 19:50:26 Jake el mago: chazz 19:50:28 Jake el mago: .com 19:50:58 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:52:49 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:54:12 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:54:49 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 19:54:51 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:54:59 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:55:35 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:56:01 Paper Kirby 2390: ' ') 19:56:02 Paper Kirby 2390: (' ' 19:56:07 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:56:07 HackMew: No 19:56:17 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 19:56:18 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:56:35 Jake el mago: !noticeame 19:56:35 HackMew: No 19:56:35 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:56:37 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:57:30 Paper Kirby 2390: >:c 19:57:38 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:57:41 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:57:53 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:59:16 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:59:27 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:00:19 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:00:19 HackMew: No 20:01:26 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:01:26 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Llueve ~(' '~ 20:01:37 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 20:01:45 Paper Kirby 2390: ~ ' ')~ Llueve 20:01:46 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:01:47 BowserRDML: Truena 20:01:49 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:50 BowserRDML: relampaguea 20:01:54 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:02:00 Superyoshibros20: Aquí diluvia 20:02:12 Paper Kirby 2390: No, no hay truenos 20:02:20 Paper Kirby 2390: En la mañana hubo pero pocos 20:02:31 Superyoshibros20: Alguien se apunta a construir un arca? 20:02:41 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 20:03:09 Superyoshibros20: Hay que meter a todas las especies animales por parejas 20:03:27 Superyoshibros20: Y yo me tengo que ir (?) 20:03:30 Superyoshibros20: baaaai (bye) 20:03:31 Jake el mago: Yoshi 20:03:33 Jake el mago: espera 20:03:36 Superyoshibros20: Ok 20:03:36 Jake el mago: un segundo 20:03:44 Jake el mago: que ha pasado con el reclutamiento (? 20:03:50 Superyoshibros20: lol 20:03:54 Superyoshibros20: He conseguido a Chuu 20:04:00 Superyoshibros20: Quedan 2 más 20:04:30 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:04:49 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:04:51 Megatroy: METEORO 20:05:03 Superyoshibros20: Tengo una lista de todos los participantes con sus nicks ordenados alfabéticamente, para encontrar mejor a los que no se han inscrito 20:05:04 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:11 Superyoshibros20: o/ Mega y kalee 20:05:19 Colorful Gamma: Hola... 20:05:21 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 20:05:27 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao x2 20:05:33 Megatroy: Hey 20:05:36 Colorful Gamma: Ando enferma alv 20:05:42 Paper Kirby 2390: De? 20:05:46 Colorful Gamma: No sé 20:05:48 Megatroy: Algo mortal 20:05:50 Megatroy: Seguro 20:05:52 Colorful Gamma: Estuve vomitando 20:05:57 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:05:57 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:58 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:59 Jake el mago: Uy 20:06:01 Jake el mago: que feo 20:06:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Probablemente comiste algo malo 20:06:03 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:06:05 Jake el mago: mejorate 20:06:11 Colorful Gamma: Gracias 20:06:16 Jake el mago: Si quieres te llevo mi sopa (? 20:06:29 Colorful Gamma: Jake no quiero comer nada :( 20:06:33 Superyoshibros20: Lo más probable es que fuera lo que dice Maye 20:06:53 Paper Kirby 2390: Hace tiempo que no me enfermo 20:06:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Me siento poderosa (?) 20:07:01 Colorful Gamma: Dicen que hay un virus, mi papá ya había estado así hace unos días. xd 20:07:04 Superyoshibros20: Yo hace mucho también jajaj 20:07:07 Paper Kirby 2390: #HailTomates 20:07:09 Superyoshibros20: (bye) me tengo que ir 20:07:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 20:07:14 Colorful Gamma: Bai 20:07:38 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:07:42 BowserRDML: maye, agradece a Dios que no te enfermas 20:07:52 BowserRDML: yo tenia casi un año de no enfermarme 20:07:59 BowserRDML: y hace poco me cayeron enfermedades a todo xd 20:08:08 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:08:20 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:08:43 ~ Rosematsu Historia the Audino ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:08:48 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:08:48 Megatroy: Yo tengo una salud de hierro 20:08:54 Megatroy: Excepto por la alergia 20:08:58 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:09:05 Rose-kyu the Painful: aaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin 20:10:02 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:04 ~ LemmyKoopa31 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:10:31 SuperSonicStyle2: EH buelto 20:10:43 LemmyKoopa31: Yo igual 20:10:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Leí abuelo 20:10:56 SuperSonicStyle2: (feliz) 20:11:00 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:11:01 HackMew: No 20:11:20 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 20:11:30 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame 20:11:30 HackMew: No 20:11:58 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:11:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Mega se asustó de que empezáramos con el comando (?) 20:12:05 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:17 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 20:12:26 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:33 SuperSonicStyle2: Era de esperarse, muchos se asustan con el comando (?) 20:12:34 Colorful Gamma: Rose sáname. 20:12:43 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:12:45 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:48 SuperSonicStyle2: Ahora, si me disculpan 20:12:50 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame 20:12:51 HackMew: No 20:12:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: no. 20:12:55 SuperSonicStyle2: (derp) 20:12:58 Colorful Gamma: ;( 20:13:03 Janemize: !noticeame o me darás un infarto (mario2) 20:13:04 HackMew: No 20:13:14 Colorful Gamma: Vomitaré en tu cara si es necesario. :( 20:13:17 LemmyKoopa31: (Mario) 20:13:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Leí "Rose ámame" 20:13:23 Rose-kyu the Painful: kalee 20:13:34 Rose-kyu the Painful: tengo sueño. 20:13:34 LemmyKoopa31: lei me voy del chat 20:13:37 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:13:37 HackMew: No 20:13:39 Rose-kyu the Painful: ya entendiste? ;) 20:13:46 Colorful Gamma: Si 20:13:56 Colorful Gamma: De paso casi me suspenden hoy. xd 20:14:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Por enferma? 20:14:11 Colorful Gamma: No 20:14:20 Colorful Gamma: Porque falté y no me justificaron 20:14:23 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:14:27 SuperSonicStyle2: :| 20:14:33 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:14:35 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame¡ 20:14:36 HackMew: No 20:14:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Pues si solo fue un día lo veo mal 20:14:56 SuperSonicStyle2: x2 20:15:01 Colorful Gamma: Falté cuatro días. 20:15:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, eso tiene más sentido 20:15:34 SuperSonicStyle2: Oh, bueno. 20:15:54 SuperSonicStyle2: Yo también me encuentro enfermo 20:16:02 SuperSonicStyle2: Y no pueden llevarme al médico por falta de tiempo. 20:17:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Oh no, recordé que tengo que hacer algo 20:17:19 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué flojera pero ya que 20:17:44 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame para no tener flojera (?) 20:17:45 HackMew: No 20:18:26 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame 20:18:27 HackMew: No 20:19:41 Colorful Gamma: !noticeame para que me recupere. :( 20:19:42 HackMew: No 20:19:45 Colorful Gamma: ;( 20:20:00 Jake el mago: ya tengo todos 20:20:20 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame 20:20:21 HackMew: No 20:20:38 SuperSonicStyle2: k 20:22:18 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:22:19 HackMew: No 20:22:55 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame 20:22:56 HackMew: No 20:24:22 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:24:35 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame porque tengo sueño 20:24:36 HackMew: No 20:24:36 Paper Kirby 2390: :c 20:24:37 Jake el mago: tengo un nuevo ataque para Diman (? 20:24:47 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:24:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Doitsu, MP 20:25:17 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:25:22 SuperSonicStyle2: Mi papá está hablando solo (khe) 20:25:55 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:25:56 SuperSonicStyle2: Ah, no. 20:26:02 BowserRDML: Dimanic bomb 20:26:05 SuperSonicStyle2: está hablando por teléfono (facepalm) 20:26:13 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:26:25 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:26:28 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:26:37 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:26:39 Superyoshibros20: Falsa alarma 20:26:41 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:26:54 Superyoshibros20: Iba a irme, pero empezó a llover y me quedo en mi caaaasaaaa... teléeeeefonoooo (?) 20:27:07 Colorful Gamma: Lol 20:27:40 SuperSonicStyle2: k 20:28:24 ADgee: En mi barrio tambein llueve 20:28:41 ADgee: y hay tormenta 20:28:43 ADgee: :D 20:28:43 Superyoshibros20: lol 20:29:20 ~ LemmyKoopa31 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:29:27 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:29:29 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:29:38 SuperSonicStyle2: Juguemos anagramas :] 20:29:59 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:30:01 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:30:30 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:30:47 LemmyKoopa31: lol 20:30:50 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:31:02 LemmyKoopa31: aqui no llueve xd 20:31:20 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:31:23 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:31:31 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:31:31 HackMew: No 20:31:34 LemmyKoopa31: yo quiero mojarme ! (? estupidad sequera de cordoba (? 20:31:43 LemmyKoopa31: !noticeame 20:31:43 HackMew: No 20:31:53 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:31:59 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:32:12 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:32:13 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:32:28 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:32:32 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:32:49 ADgee: yosho, te apetece.............................rolear un poco? 20:33:02 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:33:08 Superyoshibros20: Ahora eztoy respondiendo en un hilo (?) 20:33:26 SuperSonicStyle2: eztaz 20:33:43 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:34:02 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:34:32 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:34:45 Rose-kyu the Painful: yt="T5I6a5Q-QTA" 20:35:00 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:35:05 SuperSonicStyle2: /me c muere * 20:35:30 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:35:54 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:35:54 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:36:00 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:36:09 YukineDisasterMaker: PFFF 20:36:11 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 20:36:19 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:36:30 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:36:42 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:37:12 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:37:43 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:38:12 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:38:23 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:38:53 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:40:17 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:40:47 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:41:09 SuperSonicStyle2: Juguemos anagramas 20:41:48 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:42:18 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:43:01 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:43:31 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:43:52 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:44:22 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:44:32 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:45:01 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:45:37 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:46:07 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:47:03 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:47:28 Janemize: ... 20:47:33 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:47:39 SuperSonicStyle2: .. 20:47:54 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya terminé lo que hacía 20:47:55 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:47:55 HackMew: No 20:48:53 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:49:04 Superyoshibros20: volvi 20:49:23 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:49:50 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:50:05 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:50:35 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:50:40 Paper Kirby 2390: huele a chicleeeeeeeeee 20:51:05 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:51:18 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:51:35 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:51:51 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:52:36 Jake el mago: Listo, quien quiere hacer el orden del alba? (? 20:52:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Doitsu, MP x2 20:53:23 Rose-kyu the Painful: io (? 20:53:29 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:53:31 Superyoshibros20: Yo no, que aquí son casi las 11 de la noche (?) 20:53:31 YukineDisasterMaker: io (? x2 20:53:34 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:53:42 Jake el mago: aqui tambien Yoshi 20:53:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Este tipo es un Kirby master o qué. Veo un stream donde al parecer hace un quiz demasiado rápido y no se ha equivocado 20:54:05 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:54:29 YukineDisasterMaker: Oye Roma 20:54:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:54:34 YukineDisasterMaker: ¿Y al final que paso con el examen ese? 20:54:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:54:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo reintenté y ya tengo los 7/7 20:55:08 YukineDisasterMaker: Oh. 20:55:29 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:56:35 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 20:57:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:58:45 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:59:31 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:59:31 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:01:06 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 21:06:39 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:06:47 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:08:17 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:08:38 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:10:04 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:10:35 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:10:48 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:11:17 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:12:11 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:14:38 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:15:03 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 21:15:05 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:15:57 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:16:10 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 21:16:10 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:19:36 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:20:07 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:24:06 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha salido del chat. ~ 21:24:14 ~ YukineDisasterMaker ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:25:16 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:26:53 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:30:57 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 21:31:00 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:33:10 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:34:12 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:44:44 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 21:50:54 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 21:50:57 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:51:41 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017